The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for limiting engine speed, including but not limited to engine speed as measured in terms of revolutions per minute in an automotive/vehicular context. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to limiting the engine speed by controlling at least one of a number of different engine systems or components.
Some related art engines, such as internal combustion engines for powering vehicles, limit engine speed for various reasons. For example, limitations can be placed on engine speed to ensure that the vehicle does not travel faster than a certain maximum speed limit, such as 150 mph. Limiting engine speed may also mitigate or avoid engine damage that could occur due to high reciprocating speeds of various components of the engine, such as but not limited to the valve springs.